Primeval Essence
| 1-middle = | 1-upper = | 1-peak = | row16 = | row6 = | row7 = | row10 = | row12 = | row9 = | row21 = | row8 = | row11 = | row22 = | row15 = | row17 = | row18 = | row20 = | row14 = | row23 = | novel = Chapter 6}} General Information Primeval Essence is a naturally occurring kind of energy found inside the Primeval Sea of a Gu Master's aperture. As soon as a mortal unlocks his aperture, he or she becomes a Gu Master and is able to feel and manipulate the Primeval Essence inside their aperture. The Primeval Essence of a newly awakened Gu Master is described as resembling seawater which is smooth like a mirror, showing a dense greenish-blue color, yet also exhibiting a copper luster. The color of the Primeval Essence changes depending on the rank and stage of the Gu Master as well as it's purity. Uses Gu Masters use Primeval Essence by injecting it into one or more Gu to activate their ability, some need only a specific amount to be used while others have to be constantly supplied with Primeval Essence, the quality of Primeval Essence also determines the strength or quality of the effect of the Gu, for example, using middle stage Primeval Essence creates a superior moonblade in contrast to using only initial stage one when injected into a Moonlight Gu.ch. 35 Aside from that, Primeval Essence is used to nurture the walls of the mortal aperture, and once they have reached a certain threshold the Primeval Essence is used like the tides of a raging sea to break them down. Breaking down the aperture walls is not done in one go but requires a certain amount of time, depending on the volume of Primeval Essence used during each "attack", therefore it is advised to expend the Primeval Essence at a pace slightly slower than the pace of its regeneration. Replenishing Naturally, the Primeval Essence is being constantly regenerated until the capacity of the aperture is reached and the speed of regeneration is dependent on the aptitude of a Gu Master, for example, Fang Yuan with his C grade aptitude needs about one hour to replenish 4% of his Primeval Essence. In six hours he can recover 24% of his total Primeval Essence, on the other hand; Fang Zheng with his A grade aptitude can regenerate far more Primeval Essence in the same amount of time. The other most common way to replenish Primeval Essence is by extracting it from Primeval Stones, but doing so requires a certain amount of concentration which might be difficult to maintain during certain situations such as Gu refinement or combat. A less common and dangerous method is to receive another Gu Master's Primeval Essence, but this can negatively affect one's future cultivation and they would need special Gu to cleanse the impurities left by the foreign Primeval Essence (an exception to this is Bone Flesh Unity Gu). Condensation rates Great Realm Condensation Rates: The higher the realm of a Gu Masters, the more concise the Primeval Essence becomes. A Rank 1 Gu Master has green copper Primeval Essence, a Rank 2 Gu Master has red iron Primeval Essence and a Rank 3 Gu Master possesses white silver Primeval Essence. A portion of red iron Primeval Essence is comparable to ten portions of green copper Primeval Essence. Similarly, a portion of white silver Primeval Essence equals ten portions of red iron Primeval Essence.(Based on ch. 26; unconfirmed) For example, one portion of Rank 3 initial stage Primeval Essence is comparable to 10 portions of Rank 2 peak stage Primeval Essence or 10,000 portions of Rank 1 peak stage Primeval Essence. (Note: It is not clearly stated that a portion of initial stage Primeval Essence is comparable to 10 portions of peak stage Primeval Essence of the previous rank.) Small Realm Condensation Rates: The cultivation realms are divided into smaller realm called initial stage, middle stage, upper stage, and peak stage and every small realm possesses their own Primeval Essence that has a certain amount of condensation, for example, when using Gu like Liquor Worm Gu to condense initial stage Primeval Essence into middle stage, the Gu Master has to use 4% of initial stage Primeval Essence to condense 1% of middle stage Primeval Essence. (Based on ch. 29; unconfirmed) Special Methods and Cases * Using the Man-Beast Life Burial Gu to increase one's aptitude leaves a special kind of black-red Primeval Essence inside the aperture. This Primeval Essence is not usable and can kill a Gu if it is injected with it. It is mandatory to remove as much of this Primeval Essence as possible to decrease the risk of permanently lowering one's aptitude. * There are certain Gu that can increase the natural recovery, quality and quantity of a Gu Master's Primeval Essence, such as Third Watch Gu, Liquor Worm Gu or Heavenly Essence Treasure Lotus. * There are certain Gu that allow the Gu Master to absorb the Primeval Energy in the air, and turn it into Primeval Essence, such are Gu like Wood Charm Gu and its higher-ranked versions. * There are Gu that allow other (already refined) Gu to absorb the natural Primeval Energy and use it instead of Primeval Essence to power and maintain their ability, such are Gu like Blood Frenzy Gu. * There are certain Gu that can store Primeval Essence and be used to replenish the Gu Master's Primeval Essence, such are Gu like Beggar Moth. * The Primeval Essence of Gu Masters who possess one of the Ten Extreme Physiques has a regeneration rate beyond normal standards and actively nourishes the Gu Master's aperture walls without them having to do it themselves. * There are Gu that can suppress or limit the usage of Primeval Essence, such are Gu like Moonshadow Gu. * There are certain methods and Gu that make the production of Primeval Essence impossible, such as permanently turning into a zombie or using Stone Aperture Gu. divided into three aptitudes. Not shown are A grade and perfect grade (Ten Extreme Physiques). ]] Trivia * Although they share a close relation, Primeval Essence is not to be mistaken for Primeval Energy. * Before being refined by a Gu Master, wild Gu are able to use the natural Primeval Energy in the air, and after refinement, they lose this capability and can only use the Gu Master's Primeval Essence to display their ability. * Once someone becomes a Gu Immortal, their aperture would become an immortal aperture and would start to produce Immortal Essence instead of Primeval Essence. * A bead of Immortal Essence can be diluted into near-infinite Primeval Essence. * In the translation, red steel Primeval Essence and red iron Primeval Essence are used interchangeably. References